The Author in the Cabin
by Calypso.Bay
Summary: J.K. Rowling – author of the bestselling Harry potter series – is found dead [God forbid] near her remote cabin in the Poconos. Booth and Bones are there to solve the case, but it looks like they might need a little help on this one...HP7 SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

" 'After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure' … wow, this woman can write!"

Seeley Booth flipped excitedly through the first installment of the famous Harry Potter series. His eyes lit up like a child's as he read of the first battle between Harry and Lord Voldemort. His eyes also met the ground as he tripped over a large and obvious log … for the third time in a row.

"Booth," Dr. Temperance Brennan said crossly, "will you please put that book away? That's the third time you've tripped." As she watched her partner get back up, she snatched the book from his hands and shoved it in her forensics bag.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Booth said angrily, grabbing for the text. "That's where the … stuff is!" Brennan paused, turned, and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Booth rolled his eyes and marched ahead. As he passed Brennan, she caught something that sounded like, "my property … can read if I want to…"

The body was sprawled on the ground next to the cabin, as though it had fallen from a height. Bones kneeled next to it, examining the pearly remains. "It almost looks…" she trailed off. Booth waited patiently; he knew his partner well. Brennan would definitely share her thoughts, once they were in order. "It almost looks like the remains were professionally cleaned, like back at the Jeffersonian."

"So … you think that someone was murdered, respectively cleaned, and placed next to … a cabin?" Booth questioned, watching the threatening sky. Temperance looked around at the special agent, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "You don't know why we were called in here, do you?" she asked him.

Booth looked around innocently. "I thought this was just another body … they said that there were bones, so I got you, and I told you everything I know … why are you looking at me like that?" he accused Bones, who was now chuckling to herself. Reaching in her bag, she tossed Booth his book, and then pointed towards the cabin.

A hand-carved wooden sign arched over the door of the red cabin, reading, "Hagrid's Hut." Booth's eyes widened as he realized whom this cabin belonged to…

"Wait! Wow! Oh my god! Do you mean – how could I not have – what the…" he babbled. Bones okayed the bones to be sent to the Jeffersonian, and turned to laugh at Booth as he stared in amazement at J.K. Rowling's private cabin. Sudden realization accompanied by horror fell over the team, however, along with the first few flakes of snow from the oncoming blizzard. They had just realized who their murder victim must be…

_later ..._

Bones sighed, her depression only a mere shadow of Booths. "Yeah, Zach, it's her," she said, scrutinizing a drawing of the murder victim's face, "it's definitely her. Poor Booth … and poor Rowling fans worldwide!"

Zach Addy nodded sadly, a deep frown worrying his young features. "Who would ever do such a thing? I mean, what had she ever done to anyone?" he said. Brennan smiled and patted him on the back. "I'm sure her kids will continue the legacy … wait, nevermind."

Exiting her office, Bones flipped distractedly though the files on Rowling. Her mind racked the thousands of possibilities of death … or the thousands of possibilities of her murderer. Booth was apparently thinking the same things, because they ran smack into each other as they reached the forensic platform.

"Bones, I was just thinking," Booth said. "Wow, notify God for me, will ya?" Angela said sarcastically. Booth made a face at her and continued, "What are the possibilities of a family member or neighbor killing J.K. Rowling?"

Temperance knew exactly what he was getting at; she had been thinking the same. "Crazed fan, right? Wishing the series hadn't ended or Dumbledore hadn't been killed…so many things that make more sense than—Booth, what's wrong?"

The hate that was in Booth's eyes was like nothing any human has ever seen before. It took Bones a minute, and then her hand flew to her mouth. "I'm so sorry! I forgot you haven't—" she apologized. The brawny agent stalked off before she could finish.

"You done it now, girly," Angela said, "but anyway, for some reason, there's another dashing heroine waiting to help solve this case up there. I have no idea who she is, where she's from, or why she's here … go talk to her." Angela pointed to a woman on the platform, looking like she had been born a squint.

"I thought you were supposed to be the bold one," Bones said, scanning her ID and heading towards the young woman peering at the bones of the author. She had long, black hair, hanging just below her shoulder blades. She turned to face Temperance, and the ID card on her shirt said 'Julie Turner', along with a picture of the green-eyed lady. Smiling, she said, "Hi, you must be Dr. Brennan. I'm here to help you solve this murder."

Angela stepped up to their level. "Wait, are you a relative? Can I have your autograph?"


	2. Chapter 2

"If you don't mind, I'd rather you call me J.D. It's just what I've always gone by. But you, you're Dr. Temperance Brennan!" Julie Delilah Turner said to the latter as they shook hands firmly. Their eyes met for a moment, deep green against sparkling blue. Angela, being the sensitive person that she is, felt the electricity between the two, and determined that it was best to separate the two women before they tore each other to shreds.

"Ladies, perhaps we should—" Angela began, but was quickly interrupted. "So, you're here to help us solve this murder? Well I don't think we need you," Bones said decidedly to a confused Turner. "Bones, that isn't very nice. At least let her know who we are before you kick her out," Booth said as he approached the two ferocious women and the one petrified one. Smiling his charming smile, he shook the British woman's hand and introduced himself. Keeping a close and wary eye on Brennan, the possibly new squint smiled back at Booth and said, "Thank you, it's nice to have a warm welcome. I actually am not here to do your work, Dr. Brennan…they, uh…ahem…well…"

Angela, who had still not attempted to speak since Bones interrupted her, said hopefully, "Forensic artist? Here to study under me?" Zach and Hodgins galloped onto the platform, grinning like fools. Their boyish excitement over a new female in the workplace had never ceased to exist, even though one of them was engaged and the other too shy to approach his female boss.

"Hey!" they said at the same time. Angela rolled her eyes.

"Hi, um…guys," J.D. said nervously. Angela could be heard muttering to Hodgins and Zach, "Do you two ever grow up?"

J.D. continued. "Anyway, I'm…ah, this is kind of embarrassing…I'm a Harry Potter expert, and I'm here to help you solve the case."

Everyone on the platform, with the exception of the Potter expert, burst out into hysterical laughter. "You…you…you…" Booth tried to say several times, but instead balanced himself on Bones, who had fallen to her knees on the stairs. J.D., however, frowned.

"It's not as ridiculous as it seems! I'm actually a detective for the London police. Yes, a murder detective, but since you—" she indicated Booth, who had risen to his feet and pulled Brennan up behind him, "—and the FBI seem to be covered, they sent me over to be a Potter expert. Don't ask me why, but I can tell you that a lot of responsibility is placed on my shoulders."

Bones looked skeptical. "How? How important to a whole country could the murder of one author be?" she said. Booth glared daggers at her, and J.D. smiled and said, "Is declaring a national day of mourning important enough for you?" Temperance looked surprised, but shrugged and said, "I suppose so. But…that's still kind of an unimportant role. I mean—"

"Tell me, where was the victim murdered?" Julie interrupted, beginning to grow annoyed with Dr. Brennan's attitude. Booth came in, so that Bones didn't have a chance to argue back and start the case off on the wrong foot. "In her cabin, titled Hagrid's Hut. But what's the significance of that? I mean, it's the perfect spot…" he said. J.D. smiled. "They could have murdered her on a busy London street, which is where she often walks out in the open. So obviously, the criminal was American, either too poor or too lazy to travel to London, and a Black family lover."

"Wait," Hodgins questioned, "how do you know the culprit is a Black family lover?"

Again, Julie smiled smugly, her green eyes gleaming. "Rowling owned two other cabins, one called Grimmauld place, which was Sirius Blacks' inherited home, and the other she used only when she was writing novels: it was called Azkaban, because she locked herself in. Obviously, the criminal in the situation couldn't dare disrespect ground named for the place where Sirius Black lived or Bellatrix Lestrange was imprisoned."

At long last, Bones smiled. "Well then, welcome aboard." As the group meandered down the platform steps, Booth lagged behind with J.D. "That was some impressive "Pottering" back there, obviously." Laughing, the British woman said, "Why do you say that?"

Now it was Booths' turn to laugh. "You earned the respect of Temperance Brennan," he chuckled, "in 15 minutes. It took me 3 years."


End file.
